Karkaro
"As Cryog, we rarely are given a choice. We fight. We conqueror. That is what makes us Cryog. But you had a choice. And unfortunately for you...you made the wrong one." -Karkaro to Rhizon's crew moments before their deaths in "Battlecry" Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Karkaro was the emperor of the Cryogs, and served as the primary antagonist during the Trilopod War before his death at the hands of his underling, Rhizon, during the final events of the battle in Los Angeles. Appearance Karkaro resembles most other Cryogs, except he stands considerably taller than the rest of his kind and possesses dark red skin in contrast to the purplish-blue skin that other Cryogs have. Karkaro has a circle of horns on his head that resembles a crown, a large frill that extends from his upper body to behind his head with long, sharp spikes sticking from the ends, and appears to wear a long, black robe with large red jewels that resemble eyes. Personality Karkaro possesses a twisted sadistic personality befitting a wicked emperor. He always maintains an air of calm and happiness, and always seems to be wearing a twisted grin on his face. But despite his cheerful exterior, Karkaro enjoys psychologically tormenting and threatening Rhizon, such as when he blew up Rhizon's ship and killed all of his men in the process. Presumably, this was due to a conflict that the two had in their past. When he learned of Rhizon's plan to use Terra's Kaiju to destroy humanity and take over the world, Karkaro decided to ruin his plans by unleashing the Trilopods onto Terra to gather the Kaiju and absorb their abilities before using them as food for Magita, then wipe out all life on the planet unopposed. He was also rather cowardly, having evacuated the Cryog home-world after it fell under attack by King Ghidorah. History Karkaro has an unknown past with Rhizon. All that is known is that at one point, Rhizon was Karkaro's most trusted military commander before King Ghidorah appeared and attacked their home planet, destroying everything and reducing the planet to an uninhabitable wasteland. Karkaro fled from the planet during Ghidorah's rampage, leaving Rhizon and many others of his kind for dead, before he later at one point found the Trilopod hive and captured it. Synopsis Trilopod War Arc Shortly after an attack on their ship by SpaceGodzilla, an object flies past Rhizon's ship and nearly hits it before falling towards the Earth. Apparently knowing the source of the object, Rhizon calls out and demands the culprit to reveal themselves, just as a gigantic Cryog ship uncloaks itself, leading an armada of other ships and towing a large hive-like object. Karkaro and a group of his elite guards board Rhizon's ship before taking him and his crew prisoner, telling Rhizon that he would pay for betraying him when he took command of the Cryogs following their planets destruction. Karkaro then accused Rhizon of being incompetent in his invasion of Earth before unveiling his trump card: an army of genetically-engineered insectoid monsters called Trilopods that are capable of copying the characteristics of other kaiju. Karkaro reveals to Rhizon that he plans to have his Trilopods assimilate and exterminate all of Earth's monsters before conquering the planet for good. While observing the Trilopods invade the Monster Islands, Karkaro accused Rhizon of plotting to use Earth's monsters against him. Rhizon then reminds Karkaro of the creature that destroyed their home-world and how Karkaro abandoned them and fled "like a coward", angering him. Karkaro then had Rhizon taken to his ship, and had Rhizon's ship destroyed with all of its crew on board. Karkaro told Rhizon that he would allow him to live long enough to see all of the Earth's monsters destroyed and the planet conquered, and then he would be executed for his betrayal. Rhizon warned Karkaro that in destroying his ship, Karkaro had unwittingly unleashed the newly-modified Gigan, who was no longer under anyone's control. While Godzilla and various Terran kaiju battled against the Trilopod army in Los Angeles, Gigan proceeded to destroy the majority of the Cryogs' fleet. Rhizon took the opportunity to take grab Karkaro from behind and hold him hostage. Rhizon assured Karkaro that none of them would leave the Earth alive, and that by summoning all of Earth's kaiju to one place, he doomed his Trilopods to defeat. Karkaro defiantly told Rhizon that the monsters were summoned there to be food for Magita, the Queen of the Trilopods. Karkaro slammed himself into a button, causing his ship to fire a laser at the Trilopod hive and destroy it in order to release Magita. Shortly afterwards, one of Gigan's chainsaws burst through the hull of the ship. Rhizon tells Karkaro that he has failed as an emperor and tells him that if he wishes to continue fighting, to wait for him, before pushing Karkaro into the saw and killing him, then proceeded to pilot the ship and crash it into Magita, giving Godzilla the opportunity to take the upper hand and destroy the beast. Abilities '''Shape-Shifting: '''Like all other Cryog's, Karkaro is capable of changing his appearance into other races or species as disguise, but has never demonstrated this ability during his appearances. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alien Races Category:Characters Category:Male Characters